Humans are capable of detecting both toxic and non-toxic chemicals with their sense of smell and without specialized training it can be difficult for humans to differentiate between safe chemicals and harmful chemicals. Some chemicals can be harmful in concentration, but harmless in small amounts, and it can be difficult for humans to differentiate between safe and harmful levels by smell alone. Finally, the definition of safe and harmful levels can vary depend on the environment and on individual sensitivity of a person (or a product stored in an environment). Thus, there is a need in the environmental sensor field to create a new environmental measurement display system and method.
Real estate derives a great deal of value from environmental quality of both air and water. A verifiable environmental report for a property showing excellent, neutral or poor environmental quality can have a direct effect on the price of both residential and commercial real estate, as well as rental, leasing and hospitality rates. It would be to the advantage of a real estate owner or seller to demonstrate the quality of their environment, and a financial premium estimate for a good environmental score, and a financial penalty estimate for a low environmental score can be assigned, allowing buyers and sellers to properly value property in many different transactions and environments.
Perishable goods can go bad if not stored properly, and things like grains, eggs, meat, fish, seafood, dairy products, and produce can be sensitive and cause food poisoning if not stored properly. Perishable products verifiably stored in proper environments may be sold at a premium to other products not necessarily verifiably stored in proper environmental conditions. For example, Kobe Beef stored in optimal conditions can be certified as premium stored, and can be sold for a higher premium, depending on the quality of the environment. Similar to how diamonds are graded, even though the naked eye cannot tell the difference, a finer measurement can differentiate between quality, and this measurement for perishable goods can be the storage environment.
Valuable documents or antiques require specific environments to ensure they maintain their condition and value. An antique that has been stored in an optimal environment can be expected to sell for a premium, and an environmental sensor measurement of the storage environment can verify the quality of the storage environment.
Accordingly, a system and method for tracking and reporting the environmental quality and the respective impact on the value for specific real estate, perishable goods, and valuable documents or antiques is desired.